This Is Not A Fairy Tale
by fernfury
Summary: Destiny has been searching for almost a year to find her brother. During this time, she's been captured, tormented, and grown weak. When Toothless saves and is reunited with his sister, the two must once again work as a team to defeat their enemy and free the other Night Furies. They must once again be 'The Darkness'. But this enemy may prove to be to much for them
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's a random new story that I came up with a while ago finally got to writing. Like I don't have a whole bunch of other stories I'm already working on. (Sarcasm, gotta love it.) But, I like to get my ideas down, so may as well post them when I've got hem typed. So, without further ado, here is This Is Not A Fairy Tale.**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own How To Train Your Dragon. Otherwise I would be in a wonderful mansion in some tropical place, and not freezing my but off in the far north. (jk. I actually like winter, just not the cold.)**

* * *

Blood. Death. War.

All consequences of someone's thirst for ultimate power. Something that they wouldn't let escape them, but they had no hope in getting. Something that should never have happened, but happened anyway. May left dead, many others left homeless, injured, hopeless, and afraid.

But some others left with a burning desire to fight. Some who refused to remain hidden away and weak. There are only a few, and they have escaped.

During the wars, there were two twins. No one knows their names, or who they are, but they were a team, known simply as _'The Darkness'_. They were unstoppable, couldn't be caught. They assassinated many of the opposing side, trying to free their people.

But one day, they disappeared after the assassination of the second in command of the enemy's army. Some stories say that they separated to keep the enemy off their trail, but never made it to their meeting point. Others say that one got caught, and the other got caught trying to save their twin.

My version of the story, the true version, is that the brother got caught by someone other than the enemy, and that his sister has been trying to find him ever since, and that was almost a year ago.

How do I know this is true? I'm the sister. My name is Destiny. My twin brother and I were _The Darkness_. We were escaping our last assassination, but when I got to the meeting point, he wasn't there, and he never came. I've been trying to find him ever since. I haven't seen him in over a year.

* * *

The guards patrolled the dark beach. There were two of them, a green Gronkle and an orange Zippleback. They looked around the waters and the sky. The Gronkle walked over to the edge of the water. "See anything?"

The head of a Scauldron lifted out if the sea. "Nope."

The Gronkle nodded and headed towards a cave with the Zippleback. The mouth if the cave glowed slightly from the light of a small fire in the centre.

"Nothing to report." One of the Zippleback's heads said. "All clear." The other said at the same time.

"Good." A deep voice said from the shadows of the cave. The dark figure moved forward into the fire light, revealing a blue Monstrous Nightmare with black markings and patches. "Then there's no chance of our prisoner getting rescued, or escaping." He snarled.

The three dragons continued talking and kept watch over their prisoner. Little did they know that their prisoner was awake and well aware of their conversation.

A young Night Fury lay on the cold stone floor of the cave, away from the warmth of the fire. Her wing was scratched and she had many cuts and bruises from the brutal treatment of her captors. She was awake, but barely. Her purple eyes opened only just a tiny bit to take in the light of the fire and the faces of her enemies and listening to their words.

Eventually everything faded out and she could no longer hear the other dragons talking. She watched numbly as their mouths moved with no sound. Slowly she closed her eyes and let everything go black, hoping that in the morning she could wake from her living nightmare.

* * *

"And they haven't been seen since." Meatlug finished her story to the young dragons. They all had fascination in their eyes. The hatchlings dispersed around the dragon academy, practicing fighting moves. Meatlug smiled happily and walked over to her friends who had also been listening to the story.

"Nice story Meatlug. You're always so good with kids." Stormfly told we friend. The others agreed.

"Yep." Toothless said, lying in the shadows. "To bad part of it's wrong."

Everyone stated at him. "Really." "What?" Barf and Belch said at the same time.

"So, if you know everything, prove that that story is wrong." Hookfang challenged.

Toothless got up and rolled his eyes. "I only said part of it was wrong." He said.

"Which part?" Meatlug asked.

"The part where they were partners in crime was right, but they weren't 'more than friends'. And they didn't get captured by the enemy."

"And how do you know?" Stormfly challenged.

"That's for me to know and you guys to find out." Toothless smirked, walking over to Hiccup.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Hookfang yelled. Toothless ignored him.

"Okay guys! My dad wants us to patrol the island. There have been rumors of rouge dragons." Hiccup said, gathering the gang. They all took off and flew over the forest.

* * *

**Destiny's POV**

I glared at my captors. They ate fish and talked quietly amongst themselves, occasionally glancing to see if I was still there. And what did I get? Nothing. I was tied up and tethered to a rock, forced to watch them eat while I starved. And trust me, when you haven't eaten for more than a week, that's torture.

My captors kept on talking. There were four of them. If I was stronger and had food to eat, I could have taken them easily and been on my way. If I had my brother with me, I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

The Scauldron, Zippleback, and Gronkle I don't know the names of. The Monstrous Nightmare I do know. He is Drachen. Drachen keeps track of all the prisoners and what happens to them. I've been stuck with him for a week because they're 'transporting me to a new location'. That doesn't fool me. I know what it really means.

So, here I am, injured, starving, and weak. Tied to a rock and surrounded by enemies with no way of defending myself.

"Hey! _Prisoner_. Get up." The Gronkle says harshly as the Zippleback unties me.

"I have a name you know." I growl at him. He rolls his eyes.

The Zippleback leads me to the edge of a small lake in the cove we are in. I get shoved to the ground.

"Drink." One of the heads says. I glare at them both and keep my head close to the water, taking a moment to look around. The Zippleback is watching me, making sure I don't escape. The Scauldron has waded out into the deeper part if the lake and is probably watching me from underwater. Drachen and the Gronkle are at the other end of the cove, talking occasionally glancing at me.

I take tiny sips if water, trying to ignore the dragons staring at me. Glancing up, I see the eyes of the Scauldron just above the water staring at me.

"You know, some say that the eyes are the window to the soul." I say to him. "What does your soul show?"

He growls and swims back under the water, hiding his eyes from mine. I laugh, dipping my head down to take another drink. Instead I get a face full of water as I get shoved into the lake.

I stand up, coughing and spitting out water. My injuries sting. "What the hell was that for!?" I yell at them.

Drachen laughs evilly and glares at me. "No reason, just having some fun."

"Yes. You're hilarious." I say sarcastically. "Water's not that cold. Why don't you try it out? Maybe I'll come over there and give you a taste of your own medicine."

"That's pretty strong talk from a girl who can't defend herself." Drachen snarls back.

"I can defend myself fine!" I snap back.

"Then why don't you fly away!" Drachen challenges. I stare at him, my eyes widening a bit. He smirks. "Oh wait, you _can't,_ because your wings hurt." He laughs and the others laugh with him. I duck my head down. If could fly, I would have a long time ago, but they sprained one of my wings and make it worse every day. After a week, it got so bad that if I tried to fly, the wing bone would snap under the pressure.

Drachen and the others stop laughing. "So, now what are you going to do. Fight your way out? But you're too injured to fight as well. You can barely stand." I spit at him, disgusted by how he enjoys watching me in pain. He just smiles and nods to the Scauldron behind me.

It takes me a second to realize what it means, but by that time the Scauldron has already dragged me to the bottom of the lake.

* * *

**So, there's the first chapter! But don't go yet, otherwise you could get very confused later on in the story. **

**So, in this lovely story, the night furies have their own language (reason for this is to be explained later.) Because I am too lazy to make up my own language. I have borrowed one (which I don't own). The language I'm using is Na'vi, spoken by the Na'vi in the 2009 film Avatar, owned by James Cameron. The language is very interesting and creative, and the parts that are spoken in the language will be ****underlined****. I will also have the meanings of the spoken language at the end of each chapter in the order they are spoken. So, hope that doesn't get to confusing. And if it does, try and read along. I'll try and have most of the important parts in English. **

**I do not own Avatar, the Na'vi, their language, or How To Train Your Dragon. That belongs to James Cameron, and Dreamworks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! So like I said in the last chapter, the parts in the Na'vi (night fury language) are underlined and defined at the end of the chapter. Each line/word will have a number after it. At the end of the chapter will be the number, the word/sentence, and the English translation. And I think that's about it. Hope you guys like the chapter! Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

**No POV**

Hiccup led the gang through the forest. They had landed a while ago and were slowly making their way through the forest on foot.

"Uh, I have a question." Tuffnut said.

"No, we are not using the village's sheep as bait, Tuffnut." Hiccup said sternly.

"Hey. That's actually pretty good. Why didn't I think of that?" Ruffnut said to herself.

"I wasn't going to say that, but I wish I did." Tuffnut said. "Anyways, if we're looking for rogue dragons, why are we walking?"

"Yeah. Don't we have our own dragons to defend us?" Snotlout joined.

"We're walking because the dragons were sighted in the forest, and we don't want to scare them away. If we do, then we can't train them." Hiccup.

"That makes no sense." Tuffnut said.

"It makes perfect sense." Ruffnut said back.

"No it doesn't!" Tuffnut said, ready to punch her.

"Guys?" Fishlegs said.

Ruffnut punched Tuffnut, who dodged so she ended up punching Snotlout. "Watch it!" He yelled. Punching back but hitting Tuffnut. The two then launched into a fist fight which Astrid and Hiccuo tried, unsuccessfully, to break up while Ruffnut just watched and laughed. The dragons mostly watched in mild amusement at the fighting humans.

"Guys!" Fishlegs said again, ignored by the chaos. "GUYS!" Everyone froze and looked at Fishlegs. "Do you hear that?"

Everyone was quiet and listened. In the distance they could hear a splashing noise. "It sounds like it's coming from the cove." Astrid said.

"Maybe it's the rogue dragons!" Fishlegs said excitedly.

"Let's go check it out." Hiccup said. He looked at Snotlout who was about to tell. "Quietly."

The dragons followed their humans.

Stormfly looked at Toothless. "What's with you? You look on edge."

"Nothing. Something just doesn't feel right." He said, turning back to follow Hiccup.

"Remember guys, these are wild dragons. They're still unpredictable and need to be approached carefully." Hiccup warned.

"What do you think it will be?" Fishlegs said excitedly. "A ThunderDrum? A Changewings?" (_Pause for dramatic effect) _"A Skrill?"

"Let's hope it's not another Skrill." Astrid said. "We don't need with the Berserkers and a lightening dragon, again."

"You're one to talk." Snotlout said.

"Guys, quiet." Hiccup said. "We're here."

They approached the edge of the cove. The humans shrunk against the ground to not be seen.

"There's a monstrous nightmare down there, and a Zippleback and a Gronkle." Astrid observed.

"Oh! Scauldron!" Fishlegs said excitedly, only to be shushed by Hiccup.

"What's it holding down in the water?" Snotlout said.

"I don't know, but it looks like another dragon." Tuffnut commented.

"No! It looks like a..." Ruffnut said, trailing off.

"Night Fury." Hiccup said, barely audible. He turned to look behind him at the dragons. Toothless was gone

* * *

**Destiny's POV**

I kicked at the Scauldron holding me under the water. It wasn't that deep, my wings kept going above the water as I tried to escape, but over the time I'd been captured, I'd grown weaker. I couldn't fight off the Scauldron holding my head below the water. My lungs screamed for air and all my strength was put into trying to get air to breath.

My muscles hurt from the lack of oxygen and my vision started going dark at the edges. Soon I realized my fate.

_'I'm going to drown_.' I thought. _'This is how I'm going to die'_

But I refused to go down without a fight. I still tried desperately to escape, but it was useless. The Scauldron was stronger than me. He would take the pressure off my neck long enough for me to jerk my head above water, but then he's force it down again before I had enough time to get air. I could hear them laughing through the water. They were laughing at my death. My life was worthless to them.

Just before I passed out, I felt the Scauldron yanked off of me. I didn't know what happened, I didn't know who saved me. All I did was get above the water and pull myself into the shore where I collapsed, gasping for air.

* * *

**No POV**

The dragons and teens watched wide eyes as Toothless fought the four dragons in the cove. The Scauldron had been knocked out of the water and into land while the Nightmare had been pushed into the water, away from the other Night Fury, leaving it unable to use its fire. While they were getting up, the Zippleback and Gronkle went after Toothless, though the Gronkle was easily out run by the Night Fury, who was fighting the Zippleback.

"What are we doing just standing here!?" Stormfly said. "Let's go help him!"

"I've been wanting a fight for so long." Hookfang said as they all flew down into the cove.

Barf and Belch teamed up with Hookfang and went after the other Scauldron and the Gronkle. Stromfly was working in driving away the other Nightmare while Meatlug went to the other Night Fury's side, who was still lying on the ground.

The teens just stared at the fight. "Uh, should we go down and help them?" Fishlegs said.

"They seem to have it under control." Hiccup said, watching the Nightmare fly away, quickly followed by the Gronkle.

"Well I'm going down there!" Tuffnut said.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut said, as she and her brother ran down into the cove.

"Wait for me guys!"Snotlout called, running after them.

Hiccup looked over at Astrid, who was grabbing her axe, ready to follow. "Where do you think you're going?" He said.

"Oh come on Hiccup! The dragons are there to protect us. And besides, there's a new Night Fury down there! Don't you want to see it!?" She said, running down into the cove.

"I hate it when she's right." Fishlegs muttered as he and Hiccup followed into the cove.

By the time the Hiccup and Fishlegs got into the cove, the Zippleback and the Scauldron were fleeing the scene, leaving only their dragons and the new Night Fury.

The humans and dragons looked a Night Fury.

"Could you have reacted any more violently?" Meatlug said, looking at Toothless.

"Well I could have blown them up." He said joking. This only earned a glare from the Gronkle. "Hey, you see one of your species being drowned, what are you supposed to do?"

"He's got a point." Barf said.

"And it's not every day you see another Night Fury." Belch added.

"Especially one as pretty as her." Hookfang said.

"Dude, no. Just no." Stormfly said.

"What?" Hookfang said.

"You hit on girls that have just almost drowned." Stormfly said.

"Why not?" Hookfang said again, confused.

"Skxawng."**(1)**Toothless muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Hookfang yelled.

"Would you shut up! I think she can almost talk now!" Meatlug said.

The dragons and teens approached the Night Fury cautiously as she slowly got up.

* * *

**Destiny's POV**

After I pulled myself out of the water, I could hear fighting, but it seemed distant. I thought I heard a familiar voice, but I brushed it off as someone I heard in the past and that I could just hear my life my head before I died. But I was fine.

I lay on the ground, my tail still in the water. I could feel someone standing near me, but I didn't know what or who they were. Slowly, I regained my breath and felt that I could function again. I got up slowly, my muscles sore and my injuries stinging.

"Oe rä'ä kin ngeyä srung!"**(2)** I said harshly, even though it was a lie.

"Tsakem am'ake 'ur na nga kem si." **(3) **said a voice. I blinked my eyes open and looked for the voice, the voice I'd been waiting almost a year to hear. My vision cleared and I stared into the eyes of my brother. "Kishan?

* * *

**1 – skxawng – moron/idiot (pick one, either works)**

**2 - Oe rä'ä kin ngeyä srung – I didn't need you help**

**3 - Tsakem am'ake 'ur na nga kem si – It sure looked like you did**

**So, there's the chapter! Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to update soon, along with my other stories! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the hell have you been?!" Destiny yelled at her brother. "I thought you were dead!"

"Well I'm not! I've been here on Berk the whole time." Toothless answered.

"I've been searching for you for a whole year!" Destiny screeched. "I almost died!"

Toothless winced at her loud voice. "I'm sorry!" Destiny rolled her eyes.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than sorry to make up for my almost death." She snapped back.

"Ugh! You are always like this!" Toothless said.

"Always like what!?"

"It's always my fault! It's my fault we almost fell off the cliff. It's my fault we couldn't get fish. It's my fault that guy's blood splattered everywhere and we had to clean it up before we got caught." Toothless said.

"But it was your fault! You were the one who snapped his wing!" Destiny said.

"He was going to escape!" Toothless said.

"Guys!" Stormfly yelled.

"What!?" Toothless and Destiny yelled at the same time.

"Shut up!" Stormfly said, motioning to the teens that were staring at them with confused looks on their faces.

"Nawm. Nga txopu sleyku ayfo."**(1)** Toothless said to his sister.

"Oe txopu sleyku ayfo! Nga txopu sleyku ayfo!"**(2)** Destiny said back, growling slightly.

"Kame! Fíkem frakrr oeyä kxeyey!"**(3)**Toothless said sarcastically.

"Tstu si nefä Kishan!"**(4)** Destiny said, glaring at her twin.

Toothless was about to respond, but was interrupted by a flaming Hookfang.

"What the hell are you guys saying!?" He yelled, angry and confused.

"We're just arguing!" Toothless said.

"Calm down man." Barf and Belch said, trying to get their friend to un-flame. Eventually, Hookfang was able to calm down. The dragons looked at the confused staring at them.

"Do you think they're okay?" Meatlug finally said. Stormfly shrugged. Toothless walked over to Hiccup and nudged the humans arm. This seemed to snap him back to his senses. The other humans soon stopped staring also.

"It's incredible. There's another one." Fishlegs said.

"Do you know what this means? Toothless isn't the last Night Fury!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Do you think there's more?" Ruffnut said.

"If there is, I want one!" Tuffnut said.

"You guys, it looked like they were communicating with each other." Hiccup said.

"Well duh. We already know that dragons talk to each other. You told us that on, like, day one or something." Snotlout scoffed.

"But the other dragons looked confused, like they didn't understand what Toothless and the other Night Fury were saying." Hiccup continued.

"Do you think that Night Furies have their own language? Are they intelligent enough to do that?" Fishlegs wondered.

Toothless and Destiny glared at him.

"Kem si poan pxiswawam syaw oeng kanu fu ke kanu?" **(5)**Destiny asked, slightly offended.

"Oe ke am'ake."**(6)** Toothless replied.

"You're doing it again!" Hookfang said.

"Doing what?" Both twins said at the same time.

"Speaking in a language we can't understand!" Hookfang yelled, flaming for a second.

"Look, why don't we all calm down and try not to disturb the humans while they're working." Meatlug said.

"Yeah. Toothless, why don't you introduce us to your friend." Stormfly suggested. Destiny suppressed a laugh at hearing her brother's name.

"Shut up." Toothless glared at his sister. "Okay, guys, this is my sister, Destiny." He said, gesturing to said Night Fury next to him.

"Is that it?" Barf said.

"Pretty much." Destiny said.

"That's all you're going to tell us?" Belch asked again.

"Hey, I introduced you. If you want to know anything else, then ask." Toothless said.

"You're too secretive." Hookfang said.

"And you're too easily aggravated." Toothless replied.

"I'm not sure what that last word meant," Hookfang glared at him. "But I don't like it."

"Whatever." Toothless shrugged. "You guys want to know anything else or can I go trick the human twins into fighting again?"

"Oh! Have you ever heard of The Darkness!?" Meatlug asked.

"You guys know about The Darkness?" Destiny asked.

"Well, yeah. They are famous!" Stormfly said.

"We're famous!?" Destiny yelled before covering her mouth. "Oops?"

Toothless glared at her. "Fantastic! Now you've blown out cover!" He said. "This is why I always said to let me do the talking when we're on missions."

"We're not in a mission right now." Destiny said.

"But it's we're supposed to be a secret." Toothless said.

"You guys are The Darkness!?" Meatlug exclaimed, stunned.

"Yes, we are The Darkness." Toothless said.

"That's how you know so much about them." Stormfly said. "I mean you."

"Listen. You guys cannot tell _anyone_ who we are, Okay?" Destiny said.

"Why not?" Barf and Belch asked.

"Because we could die." Toothless said.

"Very subtle, Kishan." Destiny said, looking at his friends now very worried faces.

"Why would you be killed?" Meatlug said.

"And why does she keep calling you Kishan?" Stormfly added.

"And why do you keep talking in that weird language?" Hookfang asked.

"My name is Kishan." Toothless admitted. "But you guys aren't allowed to call me that!"

"Why not?" Barf asked.

"Because I said so." Toothless said.

"And that 'weird language' is an ancient language that Night Furies used to speak. Not many people know it anymore, so we use it to talk so no one can know what we're saying." Destiny said.

"And why would you be killed?" Meatlug said.

"We're assassins. We're probably wanted all over the world right now, dead or alive." Destiny said.

"If anyone found out who we were, we would be hunted down and captured." Toothless said.

"So we can't call you Kishan?" Barf said.

"No." Toothless growled.

"And we can't tell anyone you guys are The Darkness?" Belch said.

"Nope." Destiny said, narrowing her eyes.

"And we'll never be able I understand what you guys are talking about?" Hookfang said.

"Why does that language bug you so much!?" Toothless said.

"Because I don't know what you guys are saying!" Hookfang said.

"And that bugs you?" Toothless said.

"Yes!"

"Why!?"

"Who cares? Both of you shut up already!" Stormfly yelled.

The two ignored her, glaring at each other and ready to fight when the teens went up to their dragons. "Stop fighting. We have to go check out something on the beach." Hiccup said.

"Is it another wild dragon sighting?" Fishlegs asked excitedly.

"Bet you it's a Scauldron this time." Snotlout said.

"Do you think it's Scauldy?!" Ruffnut said excitedly.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. The only way we can know is to go check it out." Hiccup said. The dragons flew off with the teens, Destiny flying after them.

"So what happens if we do tell people that you guys are The Darkness?" Stormfly asked.

Destiny and Toothless looked at each other and smirked. "Then there'll be a few new names added to our list." Was all Destiny said in reply.

* * *

**1 - Nawm. Nga txopu sleyku ayfo. – Great. You scared them.**

**2 - Oe txopu sleyku ayfo! Nga txopu sleyku ayfo! - I scared them! You scared them!**

**3 - Kame! Fíkem frakrr oeyä kxeyey! - See! It's always my fault!**

**4 - Tstu si nefä Kishan! - Shut up Kishan!**

**5 - Kem si poan pxiswawam syaw oeng kanu fu ke kanu? - Did he just call us smart or stupid?**

**6 - Oe ke am'ake. - I'm not sure.**

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! There's a bit more of the Night Fury language in this one, because I felt like it. Please Favourite/Follow/Review!**

**Next chapter will introduce a few new characters, and the return of an old frenemy. (Is that how you spell it?)**


End file.
